Together to the End
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: Kliff was afraid to die. Faye thought she'd be useless. Celica had too much responsibility, and her own dark secrets. When fate splits the group apart, only for three of them to reunite after seven years, what will happen?
1. The Second Chance of a Lifetime

**Together to the End**  
 **By PT Piranha**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Second Chance of a Lifetime**

Life in the village was a lot quieter without the others, Kliff observed.

Approximately a month ago, some knight came by, spouting grim news regarding His Majesty. The royal chancellor turned coat and bumped him off, so these resistance guys wanted Alm's grandpa to join the fight. Unsettling news, to be sure, but Kliff figured something like this would happen sooner or later. That day seven years ago, when that one knight attacked Kliff and his friends, it suggested to the then eight-year-old that things were _not_ going smoothly in the castle. Why else would Sir Mycen get so worked up over a knight knowing about their old friend Celica?

" _He said no. Sir Mycen has made it clear he has no intention of joining the Deliverance."_

Sir Mycen was about as stubborn as they came, and it was no surprise that it rubbed off on Alm. When the knight refused to join the Deliverance, Alm promised to fight in his place. He belted out a most passionate speech about how prepared he was, and how Sir Mycen had trained him to be a great warrior, and all that business. Kliff was certain that Alm had rehearsed these words, waiting for a chance to use them on somebody.

Loudmouth Gray decided to go with them. Kliff always wondered when Gray would finally leave. He was as bad as Alm when it came to pining for excitement. Maybe even worse. Sure, he played the role of the concerned friend, making sure Alm knew what joining the army actually _meant_. But by day's end, he was strolling out the gate alongside Alm and that knight. Tobin too. Of the three of them, Kliff would probably miss Tobin the most. He was annoying, but so was everyone else. He also always let Kliff vent to him. But alas, the clarion call of gold was too much for Tobin.

" _Try not to be too amazed when I show Alm up on the battlefield!"_

" _You know they don't pay extra for that. Right, moneybags?"_

Kliff had weighed his options. He could stay in a boring village, without his friends, and staying with his self-absorbed mother, but live a risk-free life. Or he could set out with his friends, see the world and make some coin… while fighting for his life and the lives of others, every step of the way. In truth, the white-haired boy knew this was the perfect opportunity… and yet he did not take it. Perhaps it was not wanting to frighten his mother, or dreading the idea of having to answer to a military superior, or even plain and simple fear. But Kliff did not leave Ram Village on that day. The others promised to include to him in their letters to home, and Kliff told Alm he would pass the word to Sir Mycen, whenever came back (which never happened).

In his heart of hearts, Kliff had no certainty that he and his friends would ever reunite. He was alone.

"…and it's not like I don't think Alm can handle himself- he's the best- but I just wonder-" a feminine voice snapped Kliff out of his reminiscing. So maybe he wasn't _entirely_ alone…

Faye, the fifth and final member of the group. (As much as Kliff liked Celica, she only stuck around for three years. So yeah, five members.) Kliff had been enjoying his instructional guides on magic casting, but of course Faye had decided to join him on the bench and start waxing for Alm's presence. The irritated young man rolled his eyes. She too was left behind by the others, and spent her days reminding everyone within earshot of Alm's existence. That and shadowing her doctor parents. With such devotion, the boy was surprised that she elected not to follow Alm into combat. But hey, at least it meant he had some company. Even if he didn't particularly like Faye. It wasn't so much that she annoyed Kliff- everyone annoyed Kliff- but they just had no common ground without the others to serve as a buffer.

He liked academics, and she liked Alm. He wanted to be a great mage someday, and she wanted to heal Alm's every injury. It always went back to Alm with her. Fine, Kliff wasn't one for small talk anyway. But… he would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge that he still appreciated the presence of at least one friend. And she was clearly in a talkative mood, with no end in sight. He might as well indulge.

Kliff sat his book down, and turned to Faye. "I'm sure Alm's doing fine, Faye," dismissal laced his words, even if it was unintentional. "And Tobin and Gray are probably arguing over some female officer."

Faye narrowed her brown eyes. "Well pardon me for being concerned about our friends' safety!"

 _You mean Alm's safety._ Kliff winced. _Bah. Can I go five seconds without having a rude thought? And great, now she thinks I was patronizing her._ The boy sighed. "That's not what I meant. Look, you're always saying how strong Alm was, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So he's probably fine. And Tobin took that bow of his with him, you know he's a good shot." He narrowed his eyes. "And Gray's too dumb to die. So stop worrying so much."

Sighing, the village girl put her head in her hands. "I just hope someone's out there, taking good care of Alm. If I knew what I know now about healing magic, I could've left too!"

This got Kliff's attention. Faye wasn't just learning medicine, but applying it to White Magic? _Huh._ "I didn't know you were learning magic."

Faye groaned. "That's because you always have your nose in those spell books of yours and never talk to me unless you have to."

"Oh. Was there a secret message of 'Hey Kliff, I'm learning White Magic' somewhere between your Alm rants?" Kliff knew he shouldn't have retorted, but he hated when Faye cut him to the core like that.

She was not happy with him. Faye folded her arms. "You keep making fun of me, but I care about other things besides Alm, you know!"

His tan eye twitched, and teeth grinded, accepting the call to verbal combat. "Grr… Is that right?"

"It is! And besides," Faye looked toward her feet, "you don't even care about the others, either! You just miss complaining to Tobin! You keep acting like you hate talking to him, but you're always taking the time to let him know about things you hate!"

Without Alm's calm hand, Gray's reverence for camaraderie, or Tobin's ability to defuse tension with bungling, there really weren't any forces to interfere with Kliff and Faye's opposing viewpoints.

"Hey! I like the others besides just Tobin!"

"Well I like the others besides just Alm!"

They both scoffed and went quiet. After thirty seconds of awkward silence, Faye spoke first. "I wish they'd come home. I wish Sir Mycen would come back too. We would all spar together, laugh and tell jokes, have everyone taste my cooking… That chancellor ruined everything."

"No argument there," Kliff agreed. _What even happened to Sir Mycen? He just disappeared without a word right before Alm and the others left. No one's told any horror stories about finding his corpse somewhere, so it's not like he got killed in the woods. If there was even something strong enough_ to _kill him._ Kliff's musings were cut short by some sounds. "Huh? I think I hear someone."

"You do?"

An energetic voice was audible, close to the village entrance, accompanied by another man's voice. It sounded like they were arguing, until a third, very masculine voice made itself heard. "Would you two give it a rest for five minutes? Geez…"

Kliff narrowed his eyes. Outsiders. No one came to Ram Village by accident, so these people wanted something. Before Kliff could run through a mental montage of unfavorable fates for his village, a fourth voice threw him for a loop.

"It's all right, Saber. Now, we should all prepare for the journey to Zofia Castle. We'll reconvene here in an hour."

Kliff stroked his chin. _Why does she sound familiar…?_

"You got it, Celica!" the high-energy voice replied.

 _Celica?!_

"Celica?!" Faye echoed Kliff's thoughts. By the time it registered in his mind, Faye had already made a beeline for the village entrance.

"Well what do you know…" The boy stood and made his way over to the village gate in time to see Faye greeting the newcomer.

As fate would have it, Celica stood before them. She had certainly grown, but was still recognizably herself. This woman had that same air of dignity of politeness that Celica did, the same long hair, and even a penchant for white clothing. An eclectic entourage had accompanied her, though they'd all dispersed in their own directions by the time Faye had arrived.

Celica gasped. "…Faye? Is that you?" She glanced further behind the girl. "And Kliff?"

"Oh gosh, Celica, it's been forever!" Faye practically threw herself into Celica's arms. Kliff smirked at the sight. "You came back! I missed you so much, Celica!"

The prodigal daughter smiled and returned Faye's embrace. "It's good to see you too, Faye. I'd hoped I would see you and the others again, but I didn't think it'd be right here at the gate," Celica giggled. "Are you well?"

"Well…" Faye broke the embrace and winced, wringing one arm behind her back. "Alm left the village."

"He did?!" Just like that, Celica's cool demeanor was gone.

Kliff rested a palm to his face. _She asked about you, not Alm. Fool. Though I guess she was gonna find out anyway._ Taking it upon himself to work damage control, Kliff approached the older girls. "Faye's learning how to use White Magic, and I'm learning garden variety Black Magic." He sighed. "But, yeah, Alm's gone. Gray and Tobin too. It's kind of a long story…"

Celica was quite visibly disheartened, but restored her dignity. "O-oh. I see… I was hoping to see all of you." Then her lips forced themselves into a smile. "W-well, at the very least, I'm relieved to see the two of you are alive and well." She pointed off to the distance. "Would you be able to tell me if Grandpapa is home?"

"Uhh, about that…" Kliff shook his head as Faye frowned. "Sir Mycen left too. But we don't know where he is. Alm and the others left with a resistance group a while ago. Sorry you missed him…" Kliff anxiously rubbed at the back of his neck. _Man, if only they stayed here a while longer. The guys would be thrilled to see Celica again. Especially Alm. Pretty sure he had a crush on her._

"So Alm _is_ with the Deliverance?!" Celica asked.

Kliff raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why'd you ask that like you'd heard it before? I mean, he is, but-"

"Wait, so if you've heard of him, that must mean Alm's doing okay!" Faye cheered. Kliff thought about it.

 _Huh. Faye's quicker to pick up on things than I thought. Then again, it_ does _have to do with Alm…_

"I heard parts of your conversation on the way here, Celica," Faye confessed. "You're going to Zofia Castle, right? Do you think you could let me come with you? I miss Alm, and Gray and Tobin too. And I-I won't be useless! I can use White Magic like Kliff said! Please, Celica?"

"Hm? Are you sure, Faye?"

"Yes! It's so lonely without them. And now you're back, too! It was fate, we all get to see each other again! I'll just tell Ma, Pa and Nana, and I'm sure they'll understand!"

A wince formed on Kliff's face. _So now even Faye's gonna leave me behind? Celica comes back into our lives long enough to whisk her away, so the whole gang can get back together without me, up at Zofia Castle?_ He then turned his gaze back to the bench, with his unattended tome. _Or maybe… maybe I can put that book to use. Besides, Celica's got a bunch of tough guys following her around. And if the Deliverance's actions are so well-known, there's probably not that many brigands left who'd bother us. Yeah..._

"Kliff?" Celica's call brought the boy back to the present. She was smiling. "Would you like to come along as well? I'd gladly welcome a familiar face." And then her smile disappeared. "But it's important that we leave quickly, regardless of your answer. There's… I have something I need to do."

 _I'm not making that mistake again._ Kliff confidently rested a hand on his hip. "Sure, I'll tag along, I suppose. I should mention something to my mother, though. When are we leaving?"

"I'm happy to hear it," Celica told her old friend. "As soon as everyone, including the both of you, returns from their preparations, we'll head out. In truth, we only stopped here at my request. We'd stay at the inn, but I remember they can't support many guests at a time..."

"That hasn't changed at all in the last seven years!" Faye said with a giggle, prompting one from Celica as well. "Oh, but before you go…" the older girl kicked at the dirt, "do you want to take a walk around the village again? Is there time for that?"

Celica's eyes lit up. "…I would love to, Faye."

As the old friends went to begin Celica's tour, Kliff allowed himself to smile. It wouldn't be long now before he (and Faye) would be reunited with their friends. Even Celica would be there! The Mother certainly worked in mysterious ways.

 _Well, if Mila's so insistent that I leave the nest and show my power, who am I not to oblige?_

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Post-Script A/N:**

Here's an Echoes fic. The game took me a lot longer than I expected, and I was tempted to quit on it at least once, but I pulled through. And I gotta say, it's a very solid game, and I'm glad I stuck with it.

While there are many characters that I like, my favorite was Kliff. I love the dry, bitter characters, he had me at "maybe we can all get impaled on the same lance". But also, his support with Tobin was pretty insightful. Sure Kliff isn't a social type, but that's not (entirely) for a lack of trying. Sort of reminds me of myself in a way. The dynamic between Kliff and Tobin in their A-Support was enlightening. And once I learned Kliff was the baby of the group, it kind of took on a new meaning- like Tobin was a surrogate big brother or something. And brownie points for having Greed's voice actor.

For a while, I've wanted to write a fic that sort of explored Kliff's point of view on the whole Deliverance journey. But I also wanted to depict the optional scene where Celica recruits Kliff and Faye, instead of Alm doing it. I felt like it'd be a good chance to explore the friendship between Celica and non-Alm members of the friend group, while also giving me a chance to see if I can expand Faye's character, and of course the original Kliff POV angle.

So... I suppose this will be a multi-chapter fic. It was gonna start as a oneshot, because originally I just wanted to do this scene and reserve the "Kliff reacts" plot for a Deliverance-focused fic. But as I got into it, I felt like this fic would kill more birds, without spreading myself too thin. I could pull a repeat of Whirlpool and just write "Kliff reacts to Alm's story" alongside "Kliff reacts to Celica's story"- but I don't hate myself enough to do that. (And I am well aware that I've been leaving Revelation in the dust. Someday...)

By my estimate, this'll cover all of Celica's story, from the moment of Kliff and Faye's recruitment. But it won't be as thorough as Whirlpool. It'll cut out most of the traveling and fighting, in favor of friendship moments, storyline events, and integrating the villagers into Celica's party. So I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. I'm gonna hold this fic to a looser standard than GW as well, not worry so much about a schedule or a word count. That's exactly what got me burnt out on doing Revelation.

Anyway, stick around, more Kliff + Faye + Celica coming soon.

(And let's get this out of the way: don't expect any ships between any combination of the three friends. It's not happening.)


	2. The Tale of Celica

**Chapter 2: The Tale of Celica**

Kliff wasn't sure what to expect as he and Faye traveled with Celica's group. The air wasn't any hotter or colder than he was used to- quite temperate, really. The woods and the grass were the same verdant hues Kliff always knew. So the outside world hadn't yet impressed Kliff. It was a little louder, sure, but that was because two of Celica's companions kept bickering with each other under their breaths. Otherwise, the only source of volume was Faye's enthusiastic ramblings.

"-and it was so funny seeing Gray get all nervous with the sheep, especially since nobody told him-"

They'd made a respectable distance from the village by the time they stopped to set up camp. There were two tents and an inviting fire. Supper had long been devoured, leaving the three reunited friends to chat afterward. Most of Celica's traveling companions realized how important this was to Celica, thus allowed her to spend the evening catching up with Kliff and Faye.

The bickerers were keeping watch- _competitively_ keeping watch. Because everyone's safety was something to make into a sport, obviously. Meanwhile, the guy with the eyepatch was getting some shuteye, and the other trio of older men were also asleep, but in one of the tents. The only one of Celica's companions to stick around was a young cleric with fluffy hair. She was way too invested in Faye's stories of village life.

Celica giggled. "Those sheep were always so fickle. I remember they liked the two of us, at least."

Faye followed with a giggle of her own.

All evening, Faye had been telling Celica about the village, of all the antics in which their little group engaged. Some of these brought a smile to Kliff (privately, of course), while others were moments that he would've rather forgotten. Celica seemed to enjoy each story, though it probably helped that most of them glorified Alm. _Faye_ was the storyteller, after all. Kliff was certain that Celica had a soft spot for Alm, just as the reverse was true. _Alm's a little slow to notice these kinds of things. I wonder what'll happen if they both meet up with him again._

"Oh, Kliff, is there something you'd like to say?" Celica must've noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes. "I hope we haven't kept you from chiming in." She shut her eyes and gave a bashful smile. "The way... certain people spoke at the priory, you learn to be assertive in controlling a conversation, heehee…" The fluffy-haired girl laughed alongside Celica.

 _Oh. She's talking about the two loudmouths._ Kliff shook his head. "No, not really. I'm not one for small talk."

"That reminds me, you really spent seven years at the priory?" Faye asked. "What was that like?"

 _Yeah, how about you let her talk, instead of just rambling like you always- Ugh. Enough with the bad thoughts for one night. Sheesh…_ Kliff quit arguing with himself long enough to hear Celica's answer.

"Well… where should I start?" She let out a wistful sigh. "It was very lonely at first. The priory was nothing like Ram Village. I had to stay indoors, for my own safety. Apart from Nomah, Genny, Boey, Mae and the rest of the clergy, I wasn't allowed to be seen by most of the visitors. I spent much time learning the scripture of Mila." Celica took a moment to consider her next memory of Novis. "I was also unable to send any letters to Grand- to Sir Mycen. There was also- Huh?"

Faye and Kliff respectively wore saddened and shocked faces. Celica was confused. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, that priory sounded like a prison! Sheesh, glad you're out of _that_ place…" Kliff muttered, while Faye couldn't seem to find her words.

Celica's confusion lingered, until the cleric leaned closer to her. "Um… You… You kind of just listed a bunch of sad and lonely things…"

"Oh!" Celica's eyes went wide, as she brought a hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean to suggest I was miserable for seven years!"

"Well you're not doing a great job selling us on this priory," Kliff snarked. He was met with Faye's elbow. "Ow!"

"Stop being rude, Kliff! We haven't seen Celica in years!"

The villager-turned-priestess awkwardly laughed at her earlier summarizing. "There were several positive aspects of life at the priory, too, I promise! The people I've stayed there with have all been wonderfully kind and understanding."

While this brought a smile to both Faye and the girl beside Celica, Kliff wasn't so sure. "Even those two loud mages?" Kliff's eyes drifted back to where he had last seen them. They were still keeping watch, though the male seemed to be attempting to conjure something without success. _Our guardsman, ladies and gentlemen._

"Yes, even Mae and Boey," Celica answered, letting a bit of sternness into her tone. She didn't seem interested in ignoring Kliff's rudeness much longer. "They've been like the brother and sister I never had. Um, well, maybe not _never-_ uh," she shook her head, cutting herself off. "Um, what I mean to say is, they're really friendly, and proud to serve Lady Mila." She warmly smiled at the fluffy-haired girl. "And of course, Genny was there too, brightening our days with her epic drafts."

Genny blushed, ostensibly not wholly comfortable with getting such praise in front of strangers, yet not opposed to it. Celica kept going. "There was another cleric named Silque, she was a lovely person, and very eager to teach me. And I can't forget about Nomah," Celica and Genny both laughed. "Oh, he always liked to play little jokes on everyone."

"Nomah? The one who looked after you?" Faye asked.

"The very same. Of course, he's still a wise man, and not overbearing." Solemnly, the priestess's eyes shifted downward. "He understood that I have to visit Mila's temple. I just hope he's not too lonely without us."

 _So he's basically Sir Mycen, but without the stick up his- Grr, cut that out._ If nothing else, Celica seemed to take her annoying comrades in stride. Like most everyone Kliff knew. But more importantly, hearing Celica describe her sheltered existence brought memories flooding back into Kliff's mind. He decided to take a chance.

"Now that you're back, what was the reason you left, anyway?" Celica and Genny both looked thrown off by that question. Was it too soon after all? Was Celica's departure from the priory only a temporary situation, and she'd have to return?

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that too," Faye threw in. "If you thought we missed you, then you really should've seen Alm."

The village girl grew sad at the memory of a depressed Alm. Celica herself did not seem any happier. "I… It wouldn't be good to talk about it. But at least we have this time now, don't we? Oh, that reminds me, there was this one time in Novis, we had-"

She tried changing the subject, but the boy was not sold. _So even after all this time, Celica's got her secrets. Guess I can't press the issue._ Kliff put a finger to his chin. _But I wonder if that means I was right all along…_

* * *

 _The sleazy knight slouched upon his horse, bested by Sir Mycen before a crowd of headstones and cowering children. "I must return to the castle… General Desaix will be eager to learn we have found_ her. _The princess who refuses to die. Heheheheh…"_

 _Behind a nearby headstone, Kliff took a break from silently whimpering to raise his eyebrow. A princess? What was that supposed to mean? Young Kliff didn't have to wait long for the clues to fall into place. Within hours, Mycen and Celica were scrambling to get her out of Ram. Though, he had to make sure…_

* * *

 _"Mother?"_

 _That evening w_ _ithin Kliff's home, amidst used books and other clutter, the boy of eight years stood small beside his mother. She stared into a tall mirror, white hair up in a bun. "Kliff, are you back from playing with your friends already? Why, it's not even sundown!" She did not even bother to speak to her real son, favoring his reflection in the mirror. "What do you think of my hair, Kliff? Can I make this work?"_

 _She had no clue that her son was threatened by a villainous knight. "Um… I guess so. Mother, is it true what you were telling the neighbors about Celica? That she's not Sir Mycen's grandchild? I… I kind of told Gray and the others…"_

 _Kliff's mother gasped. "Klifford! Were you eavesdropping on my conversation? How rude!" Though she herself was an infamous eavesdropper, she still scolded Kliff for indulging. "Well, the harm's already done. But yes, she's not related to Sir Mycen. Now don't go telling any more people, young man! Do you hear me?"_

 _"Y-yes ma'am…"_

 _Luckily for Kliff, his mother did not accuse him of being the reason for Celica's sudden departure from Ram Village. She was too busy trying to think of the most flattering hairstyle. But she did give the young boy plenty to think about._

* * *

 _On the first day after Celica left, the kids were all grounded for putting themselves in danger. Though in Kliff's case, it was more that his mother had upped her overprotective ante, rather than put her foot down with authority. He was stuck in his small, cluttered bedroom for quite some time, but it did allow him to ponder as he sat in bed._

 _"So if Celica wasn't related to Sir Mycen… was she a princess like that knight said?" Kliff brought his knees closer to himself. "Celica and Sir Mycen both acted like he blew some big secret… And why else would she have to leave the village right after that?"_

 _It vexed Kliff that he had no one who could corroborate for him. Of all the children, he was the only one close enough to hear that knight call Celica a princess. Kliff feared that if he said anything to Mycen, the knight would pull strings and have_ Kliff _removed from the village as well. Sir Mycen was scary like that. And even if he could get his mom to listen to him, she wouldn't want to talk about the day her precious baby boy was endangered. Besides, it was bad enough that he blabbed to everyone about Celica not being Mycen's granddaughter. Was it karma that the knight came to attack them?_

 _That day, Kliff suspected Celica might've been a secret princess. The eight-year-old also suspected that there was a curse to punish all who talked about it (though he would grow out of that last part)._

* * *

"Kliff?"

The boy snapped out of his memories. He glanced around, until he saw that Faye had talked to him. "Huh? What do you want?"

"Celica was telling us about the time they let her ring the big bell! Didn't you always want to ring a big bell?"

Kliff sighed. "No, Faye. That was _Alm_ , not me." _Go figure._

Whether Celica was secretly some missing royalty or not, apparently her trip to Mila's temple was much more pressing, seeing as she was allowed to travel about Zofia.

"How much magic have either of you learned, by the way?" Celica asked.

Once again, Faye took the initiative. "Well I learned how to heal light wounds, and I started reading about Nosferatu." Her face soured. "I bet if I didn't slack on learning them, I could've left with Alm…" And then just as quickly, Faye tried to shift the subject away from angst. "And Kliff knows how to throw fireballs!"

Celica nodded. "Well I'm certain you'll be able to do many great things with your gifts," she told them. A bit of pride seeped into her next sentence. "All four of us from Novis are capable of magic too, as a matter of fact."

Kliff raised his eyebrow, while Faye gasped. "Really?!"

"Yep. You were probably distracted, but Boey was actually the one who lit the campfire," she told her friends, gesturing toward the fire. Genny nodded in confirmation.

"So that's how it got lit so quickly…" Kliff muttered. His eyes drifted back up to the two mages. This time they both stood competently, keeping watch as they should.

"Celica…" Faye seemed hesitant. "Once you're finished at Zofia Castle, you're going to the Temple of Mila like you said, aren't you?" She frowned. "What will you do after that? Are you going back to Novis?"

 _Huh. That's not actually a bad question. I'd wager she will have to go back._

Melancholic, Celica nodded. "I have missed all of you terribly. But… I couldn't just abandon everyone on the island, after all they'd done."

Kliff rolled his eyes. _So you'll just leave us behind twice, got it. It's not like she has much choice, but still…_

"It's already dangerous for me to have made this journey in the first place. Let alone making a stop to Zofia Castle." She winced. "Not to mention the pirates…"

"Pirates?!" Kliff and Faye asked at once, the former standing up.

This time, it was Genny who responded. "Oh, yes! After we left Novis, we got into fights with all kinds of pirates! Celica even drove out their king like a true heroine! And that's also how we met Valbar and friends!" A wistful sigh. "It was the most exciting day of my life, it'll be great inspiration for my book!" A finger reached to her chin. "Maybe I can take the part where we fought a Necrodragon, and say it belonged to the fictitious pirate king…"

Faye's jaw dropped. "You fought-"

"-a Necrodragon?!" Kliff grasped at his locks. _Gallivanting about, slaying pirate kings and Necrodragons, and Celica's too afraid to live outside the priory?! She could probably do the Deliverance's job for them, at this rate!_

Celica's face flushed red. "It… It's not like I was trying to show off… Barth was hurting innocent people… and that Necrodragon could've attacked travelers as well, so… we had to eliminate the danger. That's all."

"Downplaying her own acts of heroism!" Genny stage-whispered. "I'll have to give my protagonist a line like that!"

The reddening of Celica's face went even deeper. Faye seemed impressed. Meanwhile, Kliff quietly tugged at his collar.

 _We're traveling to Zofia Castle with a pirate-beating, dragon-slaying ambiguous princess… Well I_ did _want more excitement in my life…_

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Post-Script A/N:**

Chapter 2, give it up for Chapter 2.

Admittedly, writing for Celica is a bit trickier than I imagined. Kliff and Faye have blatant personality quirks, but they're minor characters. Celica is one of the game's co-stars, so it's easier to notice if I mess her up. Even if she is my favorite of the two (sorry Alm, nothing personal). Kliff, as before, would like to socialize normally, but his irritation gets the better of him, and he tends to see the worst in others- especially the mage duo. Faye, also like before, is a kind person, even ignoring her obsession with Alm. She didn't really get too much to do in this chapter, mostly reining Kliff in and keeping the conversation alive. If Chapter 3 goes the way I want, we'll see a bit more of her struggle. And of course, we have Celica. I kind of like the idea that living with Mae and Boey's arguing has forced her to develop into a dominating speaker to some degree. We also see her more important (as well as canonical) issue with her extreme devotion to Mila. Downplaying aside, she is very capable now. She doesn't need to stay and preach about Mila anymore, Celica can take care of herself.

I did think about depicting one of Faye's village anecdotes, or one thing Celica got to do at the priory. But the stories themselves weren't important. This chapter was about showing the three of them reconnect and find their dynamic. Though, backwards enough, Kliff's flashback started off as a memory quote, before I realized I had to turn it into an entire flashback sequence.

Kliff's a smart cookie. So I figure between his mom's gossiping, Slayde's interest in Celica even before the battle, and the oddly specific remedy of having Celica removed from the village- Kliff would put two and two together. Not helped by the string of royal assassinations in the past... So yes, Kliff strongly suspects that Celica is royalty, but that's about all he can do with it. I figured it'd be an interesting angle to work with. And it's kind of a secret way for me to poke fun at the fact that a game in 2017 expects me to fall for the "villagers who most definitely aren't royalty no sir no way" card. (Though maybe it was on purpose with Celica. Alm has no excuse though.)

Next time, they'll probably make it to Zofia Castle.


End file.
